


Букет

by Kim_Keri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Keri/pseuds/Kim_Keri
Summary: - Ааааа! - Девушка замахнулась букетом и треснула им прямо по симпатичному лицу напротив. - Э... Это было в заказе! - Она проговорила это уже убегая с пролёта со скоростью не ниже чем у олимпийских легкоатлетов, предварительно всучив злосчастный букет в руки пострадавшего.
Relationships: Владислав Авилов/Кирилл Голиков
Kudos: 1





	Букет

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена также на сайте «Книга фанфиков»

Прекрасный будет день!

Ведь залог хорошего дня, это не менее хорошее утро! Ну как утро… Уже почти обед, но всё равно, у него было прекрасное настроение!

Тут и добавить нечего, ах нет, есть кое-что.

Прохладный душ? Да, именно его и можно.

Парень ополоснул своё тело и вышел из душевой кабины, обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер. После он подошёл к раковине и принялся чистить зубы.

С зеркала над раковиной на него смотрел симпатичный молодой человек, со светло-серыми глазами и короткими чёрными волосами, которые чуть позже он уложит в незамысловатую, но симпатичную причёску.

Почистив зубы, он наклонился к зеркалу и оскалил зубы, присматриваясь к ним в отражении.

«Прекрасен как всегда» — пронеслось в его мыслях, и он улыбнулся своему отражению. В этот же момент обнажилась ямочка на правой щеке, придавая его виду ещё большую обаятельность.

Брюнет вышел из ванной комнаты и направился на кухню. Он взял любимую медную турку и насыпал кофе, прилив туда воды, сразу же после поставив турку на конфорку, которую включил секундой ранее.

Встав у плиты, он перевёл взгляд на окно, из которого приветливо светило солнце.

— Прекрасный день, — заключил он в слух, а после вздрогнул, из-за прервавшего идиллию дверного звонка.

И сколько ещё раз он забудет заменить этот раздражающий трезвон?

Сероглазый отставил турку от нагретой конфорки и пошёл открывать дверь незваному гостю. Он не посмотрел в глазок, поэтому стоящая за дверью девушка с пышным букетом роз в руках стала для него сюрпризом. А для этой миниатюрный девчушки, сюрпризом стал мужчина в одном полотенце на бёдрах.

— Вы ошиблись дверью? — выразил он своё предположение, ничуть не смутившись своего полуголого вида.

Девушка дёрнулась и с усилием отвела взгляд от тела перед собой, сжав губы от смущения. Но всё же не забыла цели своего визита.

— Вы Владислав Авилов? — робко поинтересовалась она, убрав за ухо прядку светло-русых волос.

— Да, — парень пригляделся к девчушке и понял, что она работает в доставке. Но честно говоря, менее удивительным это не стало. Это с чего это ему решили подарить букет цветов? А зная, что состоит он из одних роз (весьма дорогих между прочим) и что никаких праздников поблизости не было, появлялись вопросы.

— Эм… — Русоволосая перемялась с ноги на ногу, бегая глазами по подъезду. — Не м…могли бы вы наклониться? — Она посмотрела на Владислава, у которого на губах выползла улыбка.

Он не обратил внимание на то, что его гостья была ниже его на головы две, а теперь это показалось очень забавным и умильным. А приметив ещё и забавные пухлые щёчки, он окрестил её хомячком.

Не учуяв подвоха, (как можно остерегаться этого хомяка?) он наклонился к ней и посмотрел с нескрываемым интересом в её отчего то перепуганные глаза.

— Ааааа! — девчушка замахнулась букетом и треснула им прямо по симпатичному лицу напротив. — Э… Это было в заказе! — она проговорила это уже несясь с пролёта со скоростью олимпийского легкоатлета, предварительно всучив злосчастный букет в руки пострадавшего.

Вот тебе и хомячок…

А парень всё стоял. Стоял до момента, пока не услышал как щёлкнула соседняя дверь, и из неё не вышла маленькая худосочная старушка, с осуждающим взглядом и тихим цоканьем.

Теперь его репутация в кругах за +60 была испорчена. Хотя и не сказать, что он старался держать её кристально-белой.

Вслед за бабушкой вышла рыжая девчонка с косичками и тихо посмеялась с этой картины, тыкнув в него кривоватым пальцем. Теперь уже Авилов «отмер» и закрыл дверь, кинув злосчастный букет на тумбу у входа.

Из груди вырвался тяжёлый вздох, и он глянул на цветы, заметив между стеблей открытку. Долго думать не пришлось, спустя пару мгновений он уже достал её, а после и открыл.

_«Доброе утро, козёл :)»_

Наличие смайлика в конце не спасло стремительно падающее в пропасть настроение.

Он смял розовый кусок картона _(с дурацкими, но чертовски милыми зайчиками на обложке)_ и ушёл на кухню, сразу же выбросив открытку в мусорное ведро. А спустя секунду размышлений ушёл за букетом цветов и, преодолевая свою резко появившуюся неприязнь к этим цветам, поставил его в вазу на обеденном столе и налил воды.

И всё-таки она пригодилась.

Хорошо, что они её не выбросили.

И да, теперь утро казалось менее прекрасным.

Вдалеке раздался звонок телефона, и мужчина с усталым вздохом отправился к месту, откуда предположительно раздавался звон.

На дисплее мобильника высветился адресат «Кирилл», с небольшим сердечком на конце.

Теперь он подумает над тем, чтобы стереть его и приписать фамилию.

— Алло, ты получил цветы? — на том конце раздался тягучий мужской голос.

— Да, но курьер настучал мне букетом по лицу, — Влад потёр многострадальную щёку, пытаясь говорить как можно более нейтральным тоном, но нотки обиды прокрались мимо всех его стараний.

— Хорошо, это был мой каприз, — брюнет был готов поклясться, что сейчас на губах его собеседника играет злорадная улыбка.

— Не знал, что это входит в прейскурант доставки цветов, скажешь что за магазин? — парень открыл дверцу шкафа и стал доставать оттуда одежду.

— Обойдёшься

Этот ответ был весьма ожидаемым.

— Скажи хоть за какие заслуги? — вновь задал вопрос Авилов и в тот же момент услышал гудки. Вызов был сброшен. — Просто прекрасно.

Читатель поинтересуется, что за Кирилл? А я отвечу, этот молодой человек является, как это говорится «бойфрендом» Владислава Авилова, и по совместительству коллегой, другом и той ещё стер…! Нет, не так… Начнём по другому.

Кирилл, или же Кирилл Голиков уже как пять лет является его возлюбленным. Из приметных черт: обладает высоким ростом и ладной худой фигурой, светло-зелёными лисьими глазами и тонкими притягательными губами с небольшой родиной чуть ниже уголка губ, копной коричневых волос и аккуратным носом, который вечно хочется чмок… Нет, опять не так.

Да что же это такое!

Влад тряхнул головой и подошёл к комоду, на котором стояла их совместное фото, сделанное ещё в годы их учёбы. На губах брюнета появилась лёгкая улыбка. На этом фото, если приглядеться, был заметен уже пожелтевший синяк под его глазом, который и поставил Голиков.

Кирилла можно было назвать бомбой замедленного действия, которая взрывается с неожиданностью прихода вдохновения к автором и с силой атомной бомбы сброшенной на Хиросиму, да-да, именно ей, только не на земле, а в голове. Вот точно также у Авилова сорвало крышу при первой встрече с этим парнем.

А познакомились они, как сейчас помнит он, в институте, а именно в столовке, когда столкнулись как два быка на арене, только они столкнулись на теме IT технологий. Он всё ещё помнит этот безумный блеск в ярких глазах и поджатые в волнении губы.

А дальше понеслось, как говорится, по накатанной: поссорились, подрались, подружились, снова подрались, как-то умудрились помириться, снова поцапались. Как-то всё так закрутилось, что он и не заметил, как влюбился в этого сумасшедшего парня. Но все сошлось на неожиданность удачно, ~~в нашей то стране~~ , в его чувствах была взаимность, и тогда началась его поистине сумасшедшая жизнь, а с Кириллом по-другому и нельзя.

Этот несносный шатен был человеком крайностей, если делать, то полностью! Если увлечься чем-то, то до некого фанатизма! А если любить, то любить до беспамятства, отдавая всего себя на этот костёр сжигающей его страсти. А с такой страстью начал гореть и сам Влад.

Если обниматься, то пока не устанут руки. Если целоваться, то до дрожи в коленях и звёздочек в глазах. Если смотреть глаза в глаза, то смотреть прямо в душу.

В общем, отдавать всего себя этим чувствам. Вы удивитесь, но их костёр пылает так же ярко, как и пять лет назад. Но у всего есть свои минусы. Кирилл довольно обидчивый и ревнивый человек, который копит всё недовольство в себе, выпуская его самыми изощрёнными способами.

А Влад чувствовал, что что-то не так, ещё с того момента как ушёл в отпуск. Словно вот-вот что-то нагрянет.

Сероглазый подошёл к календарю и почесал затылок.

Сейчас апрель, день рождение Кирилла в феврале, его матери в августе, а отца в октябре, их собаки в… В ноябре вроде. День их знакомства 5 сентября, а больше значимых праздников поблизости нет… Хм…

Парень пролистал календарик и так и не вспомнил, чего же он не сделал.

Отложив его, он стал одеваться, планируя перехватить Голикова на обеденном перерыве.

О чём же он забыл? Чем обидел? Ох… Ну обиделся он серьёзно, раз на такой букет потратился и приплатил за то, чтобы ему им ещё и леща дали.

Не выходя из дум, брюнет полностью оделся и, прихватив бумажник с ключами, вышел из квартиры, направившись в кафе, где обычно обедал Голиков.

А мысли его уже стали доходить до абсурда…

А вообще это было обидно, они не ссорились уже почти два месяца! И тут Кирилл снова решил «взорваться». Но это явно станет их личным рекордом.

Дойдя до кафе, он сел за столик, за которым они вместе обедают, благо он был не занят. К его удивлению кафе в принципе пустовало, что было несвойственно для него в такое время, но благодаря этому, официант подошёл быстрее обычного.

Себе он ничего не заказал, только Кириллу его любимый салат да кофе. Данное происшествие отбило у него аппетит полностью. Точно как тот букет отбил у него щёку.

Нет, это было не больно. Физически. А вот душевно да… Прилетело знатно.

В ожидании он занял себя тем, что стал пялиться на дверь в нетерпение, чем лишь больше расстраивал себя, ведь шатен всё не приходил.

Из груди вырвался тихий усталый вздох, и он положил голову лбом на стол, снова уходя в свои думы.

И чего он вообще прибежал? Может он и не виноват вовсе! Надо было подождать когда Кирилл придёт с работы, и уже дома во всём разобраться нормально. А он тут же прибежал как верный пёс уже приготовившись извиняться!

Он бы назвал себя каблуком, да не позволяла гордость и отсутствие подобной обуви у своего парня.

А если подумать, на его худые ноги могли бы подойти какие-нибудь красивые туфли на высоком каблуке. А если ещё и уговорить натянуть его те короткие шорты, по вине которых они поссорились в позапрошлый раз и какую-нибудь майку из его гардероба, хотя нет, лучше без неё, то тогда…

— Думаешь обо мне голом, изврат? — от неожиданность Влад резко поднял голову и корпус, из-за чего у него достаточно болезненно хрустнула шея.

— С чего ты взял? — парень немного поморщился и размял шею рукой.

— У тебя стоит, — Кирилл стал невозмутимо поедать свой салат и запивать его кофе.

Ну, а Влад смутился и посмотрел на причинное место, но не увидев там того, на что ему указали, перевёл взгляд на Голикова.

— Значит всё-таки думал. — Кирилл перевёл свой взгляд на собеседника и отложил вилку. — Но сейчас это не так важно.

Авилов посмотрел в ответ и замер, уперев взгляд в пронизывающие его зелёные глаза.

— По какой причине ты устроил мне такое весёлое утро? — вздохнул брюнет и всё же отвёл взгляд.

— Неверный вопрос, — парень скрестил руки на груди и продолжил пилить его взглядом. И что всегда убивало в такие моменты, так это его нейтральный тон и голодный взгляд на себе.

Это вымораживало!

Раздражало!

Сводило с ума!

Да чего уж греха таить, даже немного возбуждало…

— Почему меня побили букетом?

— Холодно

— По какой причине мы снова поссорились?

— Уууу… Холодрыга

— Почему ты обиделся?

— Ещё чутка теплее

— Ё-маё, Кирилл! — вспылил его собеседник, а шатен лишь закатил глаза и сделал вид, что вообще не понял, чем это он его разозлил.

— Чем я тебя обидел? — выдохнул парень и посмотрел на него уже более грустным взглядом. Вот как у него получается пробудить в нём вину?

— М… Погоди, ещё не придумал, — взгляд у него резко потеплел и выглядел он уже более по-доброму. Шатен еле сдерживал свой смех, а увидев недоумении на лице Авилова не удержался и тихо прыснул. — Можно сказать, я просто очень оригинально подарил тебе цветы и получил халявный обед.

Это его только что разыграли?

Это шутка такая была? Розыгрыш? Надо смеяться? Да вот совсем не смешно, он конечно знал, что у Голикова с юмором бывало так себе, но вот это было неожиданно и отчего-то невероятно обидно. Обидно так, будто ему три года и мама не купила ему обещанного робота на новый год, а купила какую-то стрёмненькую жёлтую машинку.

Вот, у него даже странные сравнения от обиды в голове стали появляться!

Влад не стал прислушиваться к тому, что стал говорить ему Кирилл, а лишь встал и ушёл… В туалет… Но всё же ушёл!

Зайдя в туалет он зашёл в кабину и заперся в ней. Туалет воистину был «кабинетом для размышлений», но глупость этого поступка этот факт не отменял. Не, ну Кириллу можно строить из себя обиженку, а ему нельзя?

Парень уже даже успел подумать о том, чтобы выйти и пойти поговорить с Кириллом нормально, как услышал, что в помещение кто-то вошёл.

Догадаться в какой именно кабинке засел Авилов было просто, она единственная была занята.

— Влад.

Сероглазый решил не отвечать, лишь поудобнее устроился на унитазе, решив отыграть эту роль до конца.

— Ну Влад.

— Что? — попытался произнести он как можно более нейтрально.

— Извини.

— За что?

— За то, что я решил так поступить.

— Холодно, — за той стороной дверцы замолчали, узнавая свой недавний ход.

Влад был готов поклясться, что в этот момент Голиков закатил глаза и поджал бледные губы.

— За то, что я разыграл тебя.

— Хо-ло-дно.

— За то, что тебя ударили цветами?

— Вообще Аляска.

— Ну Влад… — простонали за стенкой. Кажется Авилов понял, почему его парень ловит с этого кайф. Строить из себя обиженного и безнаказанно бесить оппонента была прикольно.

— Извини, я дурак.

— Не то слово. — брюнет поднялся с унитаза и открыл щеколду дверцы, решив уже выходить из своей роли.

— И розыгрыши у меня не смешные.

— Ага, — он раскрыл дверь и встретился взглядом с зелёными напротив. Собеседник виновато улыбнулся ему, а брюнет беззлобно улыбнулся в ответ.

— И цветы по дешёвке взял…

— Эй?! — Авилов посмотрел на него картинно недовольно. — Ну всё, досвидания. — он стал закрывать дверь кабинки вновь.

— Ну! — Кирилл шагнул вперёд и придержал дверь плечом.

Брюнет хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди, посмотрев на него со смехом в глазах.

— Ведём себя как придурки, — со мехом подытожил Влад.

— Почему «как»? — недоумевающе посмотрел на него собеседник, а после тоже не удержал маски удивления и улыбнулся.

Именно в такие моменты Владислав серьёзно подумывал о том, что Кирилл Авилов звучит неплохо.

— Не, ну если серьёзно, то ты сильно запоздал с розыгрышем на первое апреля. — брюнет слабо привалился к стенке кабинки.

— Я просто не вижу смысла разыгрывать на первое апреля, в этот день ведь все ждут розыгрыша. — юноша пожал плечами и проскользнул глазами по профилю возлюбленного.

— В этом и вся фишка праздника, разыгрывать и ждать, когда тебя сделают «дураком»

— Это не интересно. Слишком ожидаемо. — вздохнул шатен. — И вообще, хоть бы спасибо за цветы сказал.

Брюнет закатил глаза на эти слова и одними губами прошептал: «Ага, а доставка просто огонь.»

Он вздохнул

— Да просто признай, что у тебя шило в заднице и тебе просто захоте…

Кирилл неожиданно сделал пару шагов вперёд, затаскивая в кабинку вместе с собой Влада, а после они оба услышали голоса, в туалет зашла небольшая группа людей, о чём-то громко разговаривая.

— Что тебе просто захотелось позлить меня и тихонько поржать! — прошептал Влад. — И какого чёрта ты это сделал?!

Он конечно мог продолжить говорить тем же громким голосом, но если их застукают в туалете вдвоём, он будет краснеть как рак, а удовольствие лицезреть это одной наглой роже он предоставлять не хочет.

Кирилл надавил на плечи собеседника, вынудив его сесть, а после встал нормально. Всё же эти кабинки рассчитаны на одного человека.

— Ну допустим со вторым я могу согласиться, но… — парень говорил всё тем же шёпотом, что было вполне логично, но не логичным стало то, что он вдруг присел на корточки между ног Авилова и положил руки на внутреннюю сторону его бёдер. — Шила в моей заднице явно не достаёт уже неприлично давно. — но вот крайний вопрос он решил проигнорировать.

Брюнет испуганно поднял взгляд от хитрющего лица юноши у его ног.

— Ты что, решил вспомнить учебные годы? — в его голове всплыли образы того, как ещё на учёбе Голиков утащил его в туалет по делам, которые обычно делают в спальне, а их там застукала уборщица, ~~между прочим милейшая женщина~~ , Зинаида Семёновна.

Хорошо, что она не стала никому рассказывать ничего. В тот день они оба зареклись ничего такого не делать в подобных местах и тут опять.

— Ну мы немножко. — шатен наклонился к его ширине и тут Владислав понял, что пахнет жареным.

Вскочив с места и кое-как обойдя шатена с грохотом распахнул дверь (кажется сломав щеколду) и встретился со взглядом трёх парней, которые смотрели на него в ответ.

И тут Авилов понял, что это была очередная подстава от Голикова.

Сзади послышалось шуршание, зеленоглазый встал с места и вышел из кабинки, картинно и как можно более заметно проведя по вмиг поджавшимся ягодицам Влада своей тонкой ручонкой.

Парни напротив смотрели на всё это с нарастающим желанием ретироваться из помещения.

Уши Авилова постепенно побагровели, и мысленно он поклялся засунуть этот злосчастный букет в одну тощую задницу.

Всё таки не лучший день.


End file.
